Pneumatic devices are used extensively in mechanical systems. Pneumatic systems typically use air as a medium to control various actions in mechanical systems. For example, pneumatic systems can operate valves, create forces in pneumatic cylinders and various other functions. Pneumatic systems typically use air compressors that create a wide range of pressure values for various purposes. Such systems are useful, simple and easy to implement.